User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Fury: New characters and major Aika changes
F256.png|General 1 Edwin Reath Only the greatest of minds specialise in magic; and when that mind a tactician. Well, expect victory. AikaTotoro.png|General 2 Aika Totoro You're going easy on me because I'm a young girl? A true warrior should always fight with an intent to kill! F166.png|General 3 Rhei Septette If anyone dares to hurt my dear Aika, they'll suffer my wrath. 1545725-kratos.jpg|General 4 Gorick Crus Fightin' like a pansy is no way to fight! Grab yer blade n' actually attack! F349.png|General 5 Dulhan Daunt Hey guys! How many jokes do you all think I can pull in this fight? My guess is 72! General 1 Edwin Reath Edwin was born to an archmage and a mage. However, with magic being extremely dangerous at the time, his mother took him to the front gates of the castle of the kingdom. The knights of the castle took him in and began to raise Dulhan as a knight. As his knight training continued he gained more and more abilities that not many knights could do such as dual weilding, superior mobility whilst wearing armour, and being literate. His abilities didn't stop there, as he read more and more books he learned many forms of magic making him the ultimate knight. Combining his magic with his knightly skills he was surely something to be reckoned with. However, one fateful day changed everything. The kingdom he was a knight of was attacked by another kingdom. He was unable to protect the kingdom he worked so hard to protect. He was captured by the enemy kingdom and sent to the wilderness, never to return. However, revenge doesn't like to work that way. Eventually he found a well-dressed man who asked him if he wanted revenge. Edwin accepted the terms and became a member of Fury. Everyone there was much more powerful than him with superior weapons, armour, and skills. However after emmense study and dueling he became the top of the ranks. Edwin was the greatest warrior and tactician Fury had. Becoming the first general of Fury, Edwin vowed to get revenge on the kingdom that conquered the kingdom he was from. Sometime down the plotline, Edwin had to face off against Aika in a plan constructed by him to help Aika get revenge. The two faked Edwin's death and Aika with the hero moved on into the room of General 1 where Aika would take down the hero. Edwin tended to his wounds entered the other rooms to meet with the other four generals. General 3 Rhei Septette Rhei grew up in the streets. No family to take care of her and recieving constant beatings by those in higher statures. Eventually she grew sick of this and tried to fight back, this ended in her arrest for attacking a noble. Put into the kingdom's prison for a good few years she planned for revenge on the nobles. Eventually a well-dressed man went about opening people's sells after having a conversation. Eventually he came to Rhei's cell. Rhei thought the man was a noble and decided she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say, at least until he mentioned he could help her get revenge on all nobles. That caught her attention. After a good conversation Rhei accepted the terms and joined Fury. In Fury Rhei mastered using the spear in combat and managed to forge her own spear wuth a much larger point and had Edwin enchant it with a magical property. Eventually she became one of the five generals; she was the one who gave the idea of Aika becoming a general. Sometime down the plotline, Rhei faced off against the hero due to him leaving Aika to face Edwin. The hero spared her but as soon as she left the room she was killed by the big bad for not attempting to finish off the hero after being spared. General 4 Gorick Crus Gorick was part of a tribe in the far west one of the many warriors of the Saichok clan. However, he was among the weakest of the warriors due to him having one need, to see his opponents dead. Gorick had a mind clouded by the need for blood and was eventually exiled for this. With his anger great and his need for vengeance brewing he turned to a well-dressed man who offered him revenge. Gorick accepted the charges and became a member of Fury and was the strongest warrior there. His sheer power alone demolished an abandoned castle and quickly made him one of the generals. He's dueled with Edwin and lost. TBC General 5 Dulhan Daunt Aika Updates *Fury Aika removed *Aika (with prep-time) added *Durability Buffed *Story Changed (a bit) *Vengeance Embodiement added *Weapons List added *Rage form removed *Basically OC Vs Babbles page put onto this wiki Reiji Atako Hakaden Terh Category:Blog posts